mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:German77/Archive 11
Hey german I was wondering if you could give joeman200 a pic He might want a clearer one.-- 16:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Code Hey sorry it looks like I copied some of your code on my talk page and user page. Tell me if you don't like it and I will change it. -- 07:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Nah don't worry. new user again Hello German Can you help get a pic for Drogdo9. He's a new user as well. I'm going to help him with his sig.-- 13:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.-- 22:37, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks german.-- 22:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) aoeii I see you play Age of Empires 2. Have you ever tried 3? Its a whole lot better, trust me. If you think that game was good, wait until you see this one.-- I have the two ones but are only demos I want to get the full version, and you are right the 3 is whole lot better in graphics.-- 03:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi german I was wondering if you can give a welcome sign a picture if not, would it be possible to make one like that?-- 01:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I dint understand very well, a welcome message with a pic?-- 01:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) At the top it says welcome and he is wondering if it is possible to put a picture next to the welcome. Which the answer is yes you can. -- 01:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Which image you want. 01:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) A best bee please can you put it on my talk page for an example.-- 02:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) PIC Hi german77 can you get a pic for Ultradc he's a new user and is now my newest worker! -- 22:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It will ready in less than 5 min. 22:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks grman77.-- 22:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) IRC Mind coming back on the IRC? 23:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Useless Hey if you ever need me to do anything, you can just ask on my talk page. I feel pretty useless most of the time. 03:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind you can help me in wii fit wiki(the link is on my sig) is a really good theme to work on it but need lots of help like templates, pages,etc . 04:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) i might try but im not that good at this type of stuff. 04:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) That is ok but I need more pages about body parts like muscles were you can get all information in wikipedia. 04:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) oh 04:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) What templates do you need german? -- 09:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well this are advanced templates are skin templates. 14:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) hi can you put your sig on my page and 2nd please do not copy the wiki nav thing on the top of your page. oh and I made a thing if you have one a traffic game -- 23:07, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :so... he can't copy that, even though you copied a wikia helpers sig? Neat. It was user:Followed by 100 zeroes idea anyways. 23:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ajr is right do no copy other user sigs you can get ideas of the other sigs but not copy the same sig.-- 00:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Sig help Can you help me make the link to my shop be the same style as the rest of my sig?-- 00:35, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ok any special colors.-- 00:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) How about purple.-- 00:41, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ok.-- 00:43, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Archive I archived it but I need to put it on the . Also can you give denholm a pic. thanks.-- 01:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) OK. 01:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) username hey german, what code do i write that displays the username of the viewer? 01:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) 01:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) alright thanks. 01:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) No problem I'm always here to help. 01:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ill keep that in mind :P 01:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm very sick Hi every one I don't know how many time I'm going to be sick today I reached a temperature of 38.5 Celsius and I feel horrible I have been sleeping all day long and if is a cold maybe for one week and I hope is not flu.-- 19:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Me too. But drink lots of water and you will get over it. Get well soon! -- 22:41, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Yes I hope you get well soon. 02:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I told u bout a month ago u could get swine flu, Betta get yaself checked out! After all u do live in Mecico-- 09:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Do you get sick more there?-- 11:33, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yay I fell great today thats is weird one day I feel horrible and another I feel excellent now I can still editing :)-- 18:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) wow that awesome :) 18:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yep sure is!-- 00:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Shop archive Hey german I was wondering if you could help me make the archive template for that.-- 23:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I can due it but it needs admin approve for that, I will ask ajr I tell you if gets approved. 23:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :No I mean I Need to add the Archived talk to the template on my current store talk page.-- 23:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Like this or the right link to your archive. 00:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I just figured that out And leinardo helped fix up a spelling mistake.-- 00:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeh.. hehe -- 00:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Mind removing me? German, if you wouldn't mind could you remove me from that top users list of yours. You know, the one with the main space edits and user/ talk page edits that's listed. and the productivity arrow thing. 14:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) 500 I have 500 mainspace edits!!!! -- 22:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Does this mean that you are going to file an RfA right away? Hmm... let me read up here... 22:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::No I am not ready to be an admin.-- 22:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Correct! 22:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ummm... thank you....-- 22:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Is the first thing that comes in your head been an admin ajr? and congrats skipper-- 03:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::No, actually, I was concerned that I would need to possibly delete another RfA. 03:16, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL.-- 22:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Don't worry I don't have enough requirements to be an admin, i'll just help people with beginning.-- 22:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) 8000 Congrats on getting 8000 edits you can now use the 8000 edits ecaward! -- 02:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 19:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yes congrats!-- 22:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Mind help me in the 8000 edits ecaward image because I don't know how remove the white background. 22:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure.-- 22:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Darn i can't download the external application.-- 22:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::I might already have it hang on.-- 22:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::try doing this upload it as an new with the name of the file and put ignore any warnings and upload it. 22:25, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'll try it.-- 22:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Didn't work :( hang on i have to eat dinner.-- 22:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Upload it with other name I change it to the right name. 22:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Hey german i'm back from dinner. and i may be able to download it directly.-- 22:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::well i'm in, i just don't know how to get the background out.... Ask Kjhf.-- 22:51, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::never mind, Go look at the other applications used for the other ecawards and See how to do it from there.-- 22:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I fixed it... with GIMP. -- 23:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :TY leinardo. 23:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) club i was wondering if We could make a club category. sound good?-- 22:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Like for what. 22:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :for club badges and modules.-- 22:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Shouldn't this be going to an admin...? 23:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::.... Probably :P-- 13:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Parents Pages Hi German, the recent few pages you've created seem like spam to me, or don't have enough information to constitute an article. What you can do is merge all the articles into this page, then mark all the other pages for deletion. Thanks, 22:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) OK :(.-- 22:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not saying delete what you've done, I'm mearely cleaning up. Just put all your useful info onto the Parents page we've already got ;) 22:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Done.-- 22:34, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Top users beta Will you update it? I am like 22 now but it says 27.-- 22:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh ya Why not long time I haven't update it.-- 22:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 22:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Done.-- 23:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I hope you don't mind but I am editing it because I have more edits than Wikia.-- 15:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok. 22:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) cool sig cool sig german. I like it :). -- 01:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. 02:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Signature Could you help me create my signature? I would like to know how to do it too.Airsoldier (talk) 21:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Airsoldier Is there a EZsig3 for that just follow the directions in My Lego Network Wiki:Signature Policy if you still need more help ask me again.-- 22:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the directions that you sent me. How do you like my signature? (talk) 21:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Airsoldier ? I got it to work on my page. But it didn't work on your talk page. What did I do wrong? Ok let me help you in signing you have to type in your Preferences. 21:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, sorry about the confusion, according to the history, I accidentally deleted the /sig bit on the instructions when switching over to USERNAME template. :) 21:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Think I Got It... 21:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Airsoldier :Ya it works.-- 22:00, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Removal of 'LEGO' from pages People worked hard to convert all the lego/Lego instances to LEGO. I noticed that you have been removing some instances of 'LEGO'. Why is this? The official description contains the word LEGO. 22:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) In the skin templates it should been a short description and the short description of red LEGO Brick is red brick that is why I remove it.-- 22:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Looking around some more apparently that is the way it is. Sorry to bother you. 22:38, October 8, 2009 (UTC) how does this work how does the trade sight work because i am despratly in need of 50 pipe. Sorry but I'm not to much in trade things ask user talk:mackmoron11 if you like. 00:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Template? Hey german or Reading this text. I am needing a vacation template on my page saying I will be away for a week.-- 10:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I can do it. what is the reson i should use on there? 11:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :You can use this 16:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I fixed it. -- 08:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) new store lp's trade shop --Lpchester9 (talk) 11:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Top users I have been adding more users to it.-- 22:20, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :OK no problem. 23:19, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :OK than.-- 23:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) pics How come you edit pics?-- 22:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm category it.-- 23:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Sweetnessprime89: How do you make a signature? Is there two ways with coding or with a template the difference is that the coding is hard to understand but makes your sig more original and with template is more basic.-- 00:30, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey. Could you enter my MLN username on the list? My username is treyrock9 & enter YES! for friends please.--Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 04:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Done.-- 02:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC)